


Ties

by Bileygr_111



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Romantic corset tying, Witch!Connor, Witcher! AU, Witcher!Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bileygr_111/pseuds/Bileygr_111
Summary: " You could use magic instead of me to dress you up. Would probably look more perfect."" I wasn't conplaining Hank, you do a marvelous job."
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/gifts).



> A gift for @terminallydepraved and inspired by her DBH Witcher!AU " Contract".

A cold morning breeze crept through the room that serves Hank as a sporadic accomodation. Only a certain type of person would enjoy being greeted by this sharp coldness after just having awoken from a short night of sleep. A type of person that Hank wasn't.   
Hence, he successfully slaughtered three Katakans yesterday, which took several days of preparation and in return, the villagers gave him 90 Orens and this room for free. He had a number of skratches, even though not all of them were the Katakans fault.

"Did you really have to open the window, Connor?" The witch smirks. "The room smelled of sweat and perfume and morning breezes do help wake you up faster."   
Hank sighs and rolls over to take a closer look at Connor. The witch was already dressing himself.   
Connor was a morning person, preferedly getting things done before noon, so he has a more easy-going evening and more time to spend with Hank. At least if Hank wasn't out slaying monsters or Amanda wasn't summoning Connor to Loxia to take care of sorcerer matters. 

Connor was watching himself in a mirror, that wasn't there last night, fixing his hair. Hank traces the soft curves of his body with his sharp eyes, like a wolf stalking a deer. As Connor closed the last button of his shirt, Hank appeared and wrapped his arms around his chest, to place a gentle kiss behind Connor's pierced ear.   
"I admit, I didn't hear or see you move." "Even though you were looking in a mirror that also gave you a perfect view of the bed. Were you this busy dolling up?"   
Connor gives a soft smile and reaches behind himself to caress Hank's cheek "Would you prefer if I didn't ?" "No." "Then help me put on this corset."   
Connor picks up a light-brown leather corset and wraps it around his stomach, until Hank can grab the laces and start tying. Connor then grabs onto the mirror to steady himself. 

As he ties, Hank notices the faint smell of sweet, but fresh perfume that clings to Connor's clothes, books, magical devices and his entire body. Hank admittedly couldn’t tell wether it was witchcraft or just high quality perfume. It didn't matter, it just smelt like everything Hank associated with Connor.   
"Don't tie too tight, or it'll wrinkle the silk of my blouse." Connor was wearing a fashionable, green and blue striped silk blouse, as well as tight black pants and brown, knee-high leather boots, black gloves and his magical, triangle amulet. Hank wonders wether dressing fancy is a basic need for sorcerers and witches.   
" You could use magic instead of me to dress you up. Would probably look more perfect." " I wasn't complaining Hank, you do a marvelous job." Hank keeps tying, while admiring the gentle arch of Connor's back, but stays silent.  
When Hank is done tying the laces, he gives them one firm tug, mind the silk, and ties a bow. Connor seems pleased.   
"So, any sorcerer buisness today?" "Actually not. Amanda is currently busy with other things, that don't need my help. A rare occurence." Connor laughs.   
"I bet you were her favorite student back then, always bringing your books to class, studying hours and hours for every test and examination, no backtalking" "And I'm pretty sure you were Fowler's favorite student. Are you working on any contract right now?" "No, this region seems to be swept clean from monsters, at least for a while."

While they look at themselves in the mirror, still embraced in a hug, they smile at each other and Hank starts to untie the corset.


End file.
